Vivre
by ClimbingToTheMoon
Summary: Bella attends depuis longtemps que quelque chose se produise dans sa vie. Quand ce quelque chose arrive enfin, elle aurait finalement préféré qu'il n'arrive rien.Pas douée pour les résumés désolé...
1. Prologue

**Hello, voici le prologue de ma première fanfiction. J'ai besoin de votre avis pour savoir si je dois continuer ou pas :). La chanson au début n'a rien avoir avec l'histoire, c'est juste celle que j'écoutais au moment ou je l'ai écrit.  
><strong>

**Prologue**

_-If this was a movie- Cover Maddi Jane (Taylor Swift)_

Mon dos butait contre le mur à chacun de mes balancements. J'étais roulée en boule, mes bras encerclant mes jambes, la tête entre ces dernières. Des gémissements m'échappaient. Mais ils n'étaient pas causés par la douleur, contrairement à ce que quiconque m'aurait vu aurait pu pensé. C'était des gémissements de terreur et d'impuissance.

Terreur, car, une nouvelle fois, une crise de panique me comprimaient la poitrine, me faisant suffoquer. Impuissance, puisque à chaque crise, je me disait que ce serait la dernière, mais ça recommençait toujours.

Montrer mes sentiments et mes faiblesses m'horrifiait. Mes peines et mes douleurs, je les avaient toujours surmontées seule. Parmi elles, mes crises. Personne n'y avait jamais assisté, heureusement. Mais aujourd'hui, le monde avait apparemment décidé de se liguer contre moi.

C'est ce que je pensai en sentant des bras forts me soulever. Le parfum de leur détenteur me permit de l'identifier aisément. J'aurais préféré n'importe qui d'autre que lui pour me trouver dans cet état. N'importe qui, mais surtout pas lui.

**Alors je continue ou pas?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Et voilà, après quelques manipulations foireuses, le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, je stresse à mort la xD**

**Je précise que tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec :).**

**Réponses aux reviews des non-inscrits:**

**popo et soeurise: Merci pour votre review, ça fait plaisir :).  
><strong>

**Chapitre 1**

_-Please don't go- Barcelona_

Je me suis toujours posée trop de questions. J'ai toujours eu une vie étrange et un rapport au monde différent de celui des autres. Et cela depuis l'enfance.

A 6 ans, âge auquel j'ai commencé à comprendre la notion de vie et de ce qui en découlait, la mort, mon passe-temps préféré était de grimper sur le toit de chez moi, de m'asseoir,de regarder les étoiles et de penser. Je pensais à tout et n'importe quoi, mais surtout pas à des choses normales pour une petite fille de 6 ans. Et puis d'abord que fais une gamine de cet âge sur un toit à 3 heures du matin, sans surveillance de surcroît ? N'importe quels parents auraient été affolés, ramené leur gosse dans son lit et l'aurait traîné chez un psy le lendemain. Les miens avait apparemment décidé de me laisser risquer ma vie comme bon me semblait. Et j'avais continué avec plaisir.

A 9 ans, je passais mes étés dans les arbres. Je me levais a l'aube, m'habillait rapidement et roulait en vélo jusqu'à la forêt située a environ 2 km de chez moi. Je grimpais dans un arbre au hasard, m'installait confortablement sur une des plus hautes branches et débattait avec moi même sur toute sortes de choses. L'égalité homme-femmes, la vie après la mort, ou parfois de choses plus adaptées à mon âge comme la pseudo existence du père Noël, auquel j'avais fini par ne plus croire, avant même qu'on me le révèle.

A 14 ans, je discutais avec ma meilleure amie a 3 heures du matin en mangeant des chips. De notre existence et de l'infinité de l'univers. Elle était la seule personne avec laquelle je pouvais parler de ce genre de choses, la seule qui me comprenait et avait le même point de vue que moi. Lorsqu'elle a déménager, l'ai perdu de vue et ce fut comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi même. Je faisais de la danse, du piano, de la guitare, j'étais un an en avance à l'école...Les parents de mes camarades de classe s'extasiaient devant moi et me comparaient à leurs enfants. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu'à cette soirée ou j'ai réalisé que j'allais mourir un jour. Bien sur je le savais déjà , tout le monde le sais, mais en prendre véritablement conscience est effrayant. C'est ce soir la que l'attente a commencé. J'étais complètement terrifiée par l'idée que j'allais mourir car je pensais n'avoir encore rien fait de ma vie. En faite, je n'avais rien fait de ma vie. Il ne me restait que 2 ans d'études secondaires* , puis j'entrerais a l'université. Et je ne savais toujours pas ce que je voulais faire. Je savais seulement que je ne voulais pas vivre une vie banale comme des millions de gens sur terre. Aller a l'université, obtenir son diplôme, avoir son premier boulot,tomber amoureux, se marier, vieillir et puis mourir. Inexorablement. Je voulais vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel et j'avais l'impression que rien ne m'arriverait jamais.

C'est à ce moment la que les crises de panique on commencées.

Au début, elles étaient rares et peu violentes. Puis au fil des années, elles sont devenus régulières, leur intensité a augmenté et elles ont finies pas me pourrir la vie, me détruire. Ma putain de stupide fierté m'empêchait d'aller voir un médecin pour me faire soigner. J'aurais pu en parler à ma mère, mais au moment même ou je m'apprêtais à prendre mon courage à deux mains et le faire, elle mourut dans un accident de voiture.

Chienne de vie. J'avais toujours trouvé cette expression particulièrement désagréable a l'oreille, mais c'est la première chose qui m'est sortie de la bouche quand j'ai appris leur mort. Pour le coup, j'ai trouvé qu'elle s'appliquait très bien à la situation.

Je ne savais pas encore que l'enfer ne faisait que commencer. Ce quelque chose que j'attendais allais m'arriver, mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que ce ne serais pas en bien. On aurait en plus pu croire que les crises s'arrêteraient tout de même – n'attendais-je pas « tout et n'importe quoi mais qu'il se passe quelque chose ! »?-. A cet époque ,j'étais encore une fille correct, un peu paumée sur les bords, mais innocente.

Mais encore une fois, je m'aperçus que je réfléchissais trop. J'étais en train de fumer, assise sur l'appui de fenêtre de mon appartement délabré, je regardais la vie nocturne de New York défilée devant mes yeux. Les lumières des immeubles donnaient un aspect féerique à la nuit. Ma cigarette terminée, je descendis de mon perchoir et ouvrit la fenêtre. Une bouffée d'air piquant me frappa le visage. Je regardai en bas. J'étais au 36ième étage. L'envie de sauter m'effleura. Elle m'avait, à vrai dire, traverser tellement de fois l'esprit que je ne les comptais plus. A force d'y réfléchir, j'avais conclus que sauter, ça aurait été abandonner. Et ça, ça n'avait jamais été dans mes habitudes. On dit souvent qu'il y a un début à tout. Je trouve ça stupide. C'est une généralité stupide. Je n'ai de toute façon jamais fait partie des généralités.

J'étais dans un état si lamentable que, 4 heures avant de devoir partir de chez moi, je commençai à me préparer. Je pris une longue douche pour éliminer l'odeur exécrable qui me collait à la peau, mélange de sexe, de clope et de drogues. Je m'armai ensuite de ma poudre pour tenter, en vain, de camoufler mes larges cernes. Elles me donnaient un petit air de famille avec les zombies. Cette idée me fit lâché un léger rire, toute seule, comme une folle, devant le miroir de ma salle de bain.

J'avais un jour demandé à ma mère quelle était ma plus grande qualité :

-Ta faculté de rire de tout, même de ton propre malheur, m'avait-elle répondu, je me souviendrai toujours du jour ou je t'ai annoncé que ton père m'avait quitté. Tout ce que tu a trouvé a faire, c'est me sortir une de tes petites blagues cinglantes dont toi seule a le secret.

Je suppose qu'elle avait raison.

Il était maintenant 7h30 et j'étais enfin prête à partir. Je me rendis à pied à l'hôpital psychiatrique ou ma sœur était internée. Le froid passait à travers mon sweat-shirt gris. J'étais frigorifiée, mais je m'en fichais. J'avais besoin de ça pour me réveiller, n'ayant pas eu le temps de boire la dose de café qui m'était nécessaire. Et puis, grâce à ça , je me sentait vivante.

J'arrivais rapidement, l'hôpital n'étant pas à plus d'un quart d'heure. J'entrais et me dirigeais vers Angela, l'infirmière qui était à l'accueil tout les matins et avec qui j'avais réussi à tisser un semblant d'amitié tout en la tenant loin de toutes ma merde.

-Salut Carlie**, m'accueillit-elle avec son large sourire permanent.

-Bonjour Angela.

Je lui rendis un semblant de sourire et me dirigea directement vers la chambre de ma sœur.

J'ouvris la porte et vis qu'elle dormait toujours. C'était assez rare pour que je ne la réveille pas, alors je me contentais de m'asseoir sur dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, je sortis mon livre préféré « Les Hauts de Hurle-Vent » que j'avais toujours sur moi. Je l'avais lu tellement de fois que je le connaissais presque par cœur, mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Pourtant aujourd'hui je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je finis donc par le refermer et vis qu'elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux.

-Hey Alice,dis-je doucement, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Elle ne fit que continuer à me fixer de ses grands yeux bruns, d'un air perdu. C'était comme un coup de poignard au cœur. Je repensai alors à mon Alice, ma grande sœur adoré, si pleine de vie. Et voilà tout ce qui restait d'elle.

Ses mini-discours incompréhensibles. Disparus.

Son enthousiasme constant. Disparu.

Son énergie inépuisable. Disparue.

Ses petits sautillements et cris aigus quand elle voyait un vêtements qui lui plaisait. Disparus.

Tout ça à cause d'un putain de pervers.

J'étais désormais obligée d'en côtoyer en permanence. C'était le seule moyen d'assurer mes revenus. Même si j'avais malgré ça de lourdes dettes, c'était ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux. Me prostituer. Certaines personnes disent que ce ne sont pas des pervers, qu'ils cherchent juste à se vider les burnes. Mais moi je sais qu'ils le sont. Tous. Tous les mêmes.

Après ce qui était arrivé à mon Alice, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais faire confiance à aucun hommes. Et je compte bien respecter cette promesse.

Je sais qu'un jour, je retrouverai cet enfoiré. Et je lui ferai bouffer ses couilles.

***En belgique, il y a 6 ans de primaire, 6 ans de secondaire puis c'est l'université. C'pas très clair mais Wikipédia est votre ami.'Fin sauf si vous vous en fichez, ce que je pourrais comprendre. C'est vrai quoi en faite qu'est ce qu'on s'en tape?**

****Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment le prénom Bella, alors bon je l'appelle Carlie, mais c'est Bella. Vous captez? :p Si vous voulez que je mette quand même plutôt Bella dites le et je prendrai sur moi :p.  
><strong>

**Bon bah voilà, j'ai peur... Et je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster parce que j'ai un horaire assez chargé et les examens approchent en plus bouhhh :(**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey hey les gens! :D Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 :p. Alors ça été les exams pour celles et ceux qui en ont eux? J'dois avouer que j'ai eu un échec en chimie :(.**

**Sinon, je sais que mes chapitre ne sont pas super super longs et qu'il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup d'action dedans. Mais je dois dire que déjà c'est assez compliqué pour moi d'écrire cette fiction car le caractère de Carlie/Bella est complètement à l'opposé du mien. Ça me déprime et me stresse ce truc muche :p. Et aussi c'est ma première fanfiction donc bon c'est un coup d'essai on va dire. Elle ne sera pas longue et j'ai déjà tout le plan de l'histoire en tête.**

**Bon bah j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture :).**

**Disclaimer (c'est bien comme ça qu'on dit? xD): Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.  
><strong>

**Chapitre 2**

_-People Help The People- Birdy_

En sortant de l'hôpital une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis Angela m'appeler. Je me retournai et la vis me courir après. Je l'attendis et elle me rejoignit, rouge et essoufflée.

-Bella, j'ai... oublié... de te demandé... si tu voulais... venir manger avec... des amis à moi?

Manger. Avec. Angela. Et. Ses. Amis

Quelle chose étrange.

Ma raison me disait de dire non. Ne jamais trop me rapprocher de personnes normales et innocentes était une de mes règles principales. Pourtant, j'avais très envie de dire oui. Être normale, 1 heure ou 2.

-D'accord, ça peut être bien.

Venais-je vraiment de donner mon accord pour cette folie? Apparemment.

-Super, demain midi, ça te va? On ira au Cocoon.

-Ok... Cool.

Cool? Hum, on avait déjà entendu réponse plus originale.

Puis, l'information arriva peu à peu à mon cerveau. Au Cocoon? Vraiment? La bonne blague! La moins chère des entrées de ce putain de restaurant de bourges valait plus qu'une nuit complète de boulot. J'espérais que je n'aurait pas à payer, étant donné que j'étais invitée, car cela me ruinerait probablement.

Quoi qu'il en soit je rentrais chez moi et m'installais confortablement à mon endroit préféré, l'appui de fenêtre, en réfléchissant à la manière de me comporter le lendemain. Je n'étais vraiment pas habituée aux endroits comme le Cocoon. En faite, je haïssais ce genre d'endroits. Remplis de sales parvenus te regardant de haut comme une petite merde. Que j'allais avoir l'air d'être à côté de ces gens et de leurs petites manières. Finalement, je n'aurais peut-être pas du accepter.

J'étais fatiguée. Non, en réalité, j'étais littéralement crevée. Mais je savais ce qu'il risquait de se passer si je m'autorisais à somnoler quelques minutes sur mon lit.

Je savais que j'allais probablement faire un cauchemar. Je me réveillerai, paniquée, et la, c'était la crise assurée.

Le plus dur si je voulais dormir, c'était donc de ne pas me laisser envahir par la panique. La panique frappait toujours la nuit. Souvent, je me tournait et me retournait dans mon lit sans parvenir à m'endormir. Et les yeux grands ouverts, terrifiée, je m'enroulait dans les couvertures pour tenter de ne plus penser. A un moment, je finissait par m'endormir, et si je ne faisais pas de cauchemar alors il m'arrivait de me réveiller et de m'asseoir dans mon lit, alors j'allumais, paniquée, jusqu'à ce que je me calme et me laisse retomber sur l'oreille en soupirant. Soupir de détresse, de lassitude ou d'épuisement.

Bientôt, il fut l'heure de partir travailler. Si l'on pouvait appeler ça travailler. Boulot infâme.

Je me redressais et m'étirai en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur d'être restée trop longtemps dans la même position.

Le bar dans lequel je travaillais était trop loin pour y aller a pied. Je pris donc le métro, non sans une certaine appréhension. Si je me faisais agressée, je serais probablement hors compétition pendant un moment, et qui s'occuperait alors d'Alice?

Il y avait bien les infirmières, mais elles ne s'occupaient pas de son hygiène. Au début, elles avaient forcément voulu le faire, c'était leur boulot, mais Alice s'était débattue violemment chaque fois qu'une d'elles tentaient de s'en occuper. Elles avaient donc fini par abandonner et j'avais pris le relais.

En arrivant, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Démétri, le patron, pour prendre mes instructions mais par la porte entrebâillée, je le vis apparemment très occupé avec un type du nom de Jake, me semble-t-il.

Ne voulant pas me voir accusée de tous les maux du monde à cause de son énervement si je le dérangeais, je préférai me rendre chez Emmett, le bras de droit de Démétri, et son meilleur ami au passage. Je m'étais toujours poser des questions sur cette amitié qui paraissait surnaturelle. Ils avaient des caractères si différents, Emmett le joyeux et Démétri le grincheux, qu'il était difficile de les imaginer ensemble, s'entendant comme larrons en foire.

-Salut Emmett ça va ce soir? , le saluais-je.

-Hey Lily cool et toi?

Je grimaçais en entendait ce stupide surnom qu'il m'avait attribué. Ça m'exaspérait au plus haut point. Le pire, c'est qu'il le savait, et ça l'amusait l'imbécile!

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra à m'étouffer, comme à son habitude. Lors de mes débuts au bar, il m'avait pris sous son aile, m'apprenant les règles du milieu, parfois me défendant contre certains pervers un peu plus dérangés que les autres.

- On fait aller. Alors, de qui dois-je m'occuper ce soir?dis-je d'un ton cynique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Arghhh, tu sais que j'ai horreur que tu parle comme ça, tu me déprime à la fin!

Je savais très bien- et lui aussi même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer- que même la fin du monde annoncée pour le lendemain n'arriverait pas à le déprimer.

-Ouais ouais, aller, crache le morceau, qu'on en finisse au plus vite.

Je savais pourtant que les clients me «louaient» généralement pour toute une nuit, ou d'autres prenant la relève, alors de toute façon j'en avais au moins pour jusqu'à l'aube.

-Chambre 8, dans la quarantaine, plutôt beau gosse.

Je filais dans ma loge et m'habillait rapidement -mini jupe et haut serré faisant ressortir outrageusement mes seins-, je ne voulais pas faire attendre le client. Lui déplaire voulait dire moins d'argent, et ça, ce n'était pas bon, du tout. J'avais affreusement besoin d'argent, alors il n'était pas temps de faire la difficile.

J'entrai dans la chambre et le vit, étalé de tout son long sur le lit, nu et en train de se marstuber, les yeux fermer. Sur la pas de la porte, je l'observais un instant avec une moue dégoutée, puis me décidais à avancer en faisant le plus bruit possible, ne voulant pas le surprendre – on ne sait les réactions que peuvent les gens parfois-. Il ouvrit les yeux, se releva et avança vers moi, un air carnassier s'épanouissant peu à peu sur son visage.

A l'instant même ou il posa la main sur mon sein, mon cerveau se mit en mode automatique, et je laissai mon esprit vagabonder à son aise. J'avais appris à ne plus réfléchir pendant ces moments, car je n'aurais plus eu la force de continuer sinon.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs souvent ou se situait mon point de rupture. Inconsciemment, j'attendais

presque impatiemment de l'atteindre: sûrement sera-t-il agréable de se laisser aller au moins une fois, loin de toute cette misère qui me pesait.

Voilààààà :D A la prochaine et joyeux Nowel un petit peu en avance :)...


End file.
